


Leave Me Out With the Waste

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them know what it's like to be alone, to be <i>truly</i> alone. To be one of a hundred, billion thousand strung up and helpless, to know that no one is looking for you, coming for you, and then to suddenly be given an out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Out With the Waste

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) and the original is [HERE](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/156738.html?thread=33846338#t33846338).

  
She can imagine what they would say.

Dean, with his sky-high morals.

Sam, the quietly disapproving one.

Bobby, loud and gruff and a hunter to the core.

Her mo-

...

But none of them are here, now. None of them know what it's like to be alone, to be _truly_ alone. To be one of a hundred, billion thousand strung up and helpless, to know that no one is looking for you, coming for you, and then to suddenly be given an out.

Freedom from _everything_. Not just the torture and pain of hell, but the loneliness of existence. The worrying about someone else.

Because he can't die. He's Lucifer, and he will never leave her.

"Joanna?"

She turns in the body he rebuilt for her, away from the half-finished painting. It's a sunrise. She hasn't decided where it's rising over, yet.

She turns, and turns into him. Folds herself into his arms and sighs as he enfolds her in an embrace.

"How're things going?"

He hums into her hair, the vibrations rumbling against her cheek.

She sighs and relaxes further into him.

None of them could ever understand this.


End file.
